Late Night
by KanamexYuukiLover
Summary: After Kaname and Yuuki left the Cross Academy, they headed to the Kuran Mansion.


At the Kuran Mansion,

Yuuki and Kaname were still asleep, well except for Kaname.

Kaname was laying there in bed, next to Yuuki, while she was still sleeping.

He was laying there thinking about how cute, adorable, and beautiful Yuuki was, he kissed her on the cheek.

Then, Kaname saw that Yuuki was about to wake up, so then, he licked her left sided face.

"Kaname Onii-sama, what are you doing?" Yuuki asked.

"It's nothing Yuuki. I'm sorry for waking you up, please go back to sleep." response Kaname.

Kaname held Yuuki close to him.

"Onii-sama, I'm hungry." said Yuuki.

"Alright, but Yuuki, you must use your fangs to get blood for yourself, you are no longer a child, you do remember those time when I had to get blood for you, that was when you were only an infant, now you are no more of that." he said.

Kaname brought his neck towards Yuuki, she licked his necked before she would bite it, then opened her mouth and intend to bite him.

"I'm so sorry Onii-sama, I'm just to scared to use my fangs and sinking them into you." said Yuuki.

"A sibling can't even sink her own fangs into her own brother." declared Kaname, then she leaned against Kaname's chest and said "Onii-sama I'm . . .I'm . . .(sigh)for now I'm just scared of sinking my fangs into you.

Kaname then sigh, bit his wrist and gave it to Yuuki.

Blood was dripping and Yuuki licked it.

While Yuuki was licking the blood from Kaname's hand, he was watching her, he then kissed her on the cheek, while he was kissing her, he said "I love you."

When Yuuki was done, she lean up and gave kaname a soft, gentle kiss on his lips.

"I love you, too."

Kaname smile at his dear princess.

"Yuuki you should go back to sleep, its just twelve midnight, you need to get some rest right now." Kaname articulated

Kaname then, was about to get out of bed, but was pulled back by Yuuki.

"Yuuki" he said.

"No, I don't want you to go Onii-sama, I want you to stay." said Yuuki.

Kaname chuckled, "Don't worried, I'm just gonna go downstairs to get something, I'll be right back, okay?" said Kaname.

Yuuki nodded at what Kaname had said to her.

He kissed Yuuki on her cheek to comfort her, then he left to go downstairs.

Yuuki sat there for awhile and thought that she should go downstairs to see what was taking him so long.

So she went downstairs to see where he was.

"Yuuki, what are you doing down here, you are suppose to be in bed." said Kaname.

"I know, but I can't sleep without you." said Yuuki.

Kaname chuckled softly.

"Go back upstairs, I'll be right up there with you in a minute." said Kaname.

Yuuki went back upstairs, as she was told to do so by her elder brother, and got into bed, she was thinking about giving Kaname her blood, so she stabbed herself in the arm with a razor. (which hurt her badly)

The smelled of blood were all over the room, Kaname, who was still downstairs can smell the scent of blood.

Yuuki lost so much blood, that she past out.

A few minutes later, Kaname came up and saw Yuuki lying on the floor, he rush to her and held her gently in his arms and place her onto the bed.

Yuuki woke up and saw Kaname face, and was so happy to see him.

"Onii-sama." she said, trying to get up, but was hurt and soared by the armed.

Then Kaname had to hold Yuuki up and held her in his arms.

"Please don't call me for your blood like that, I don't want to see you be in pain." said Kaname.

He licked the blood off her arm and heal it right away.

When that was done, he lay in bed next to her.

"Onii-sama?" question Yuuki.

"What is it?" Kaname ask, then reach in and was about to kiss yuuki on her lips, but then yuuki pulled away."Onii-sama I. . ." said Yuuki.

"Yuuki, its alright, you know that I love you, whatever you may ask me, my feelings won't change for you.

Kaname gave Yuuki a kissed on her lips, and this time, Yuuki did not pulled away.

After their beloved kiss together, Yuuki fell asleep in Kaname's arm.

THE END

AUTHOR:I don't own vampire knight,which you all know that.

PEACE OUT!


End file.
